Botlane Fun
by Shvick
Summary: Sona and Ezreal find a fun way to spend time at botlane / Smut / Oneshot / Ezreal x Sona


**Hi, my fictionpress story was a flop lol. But anyway, I was bored so I made a standalone/spinoff/oneshot/continuation of my Ez x Sona story. This is pretty much a pure smut fic.**

**Warning that there is anal in this smut fic.**

**Image credit goes to "Nal"**

**request me pairings that you want to see and if I have time, I can try write up a oneshot for you**

**Enjoy, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Ezreal sighs kicking up the brown dirt occasionally looking around behind him for any action. The rift is silent, all of the trees around him gently swaying in the breeze. Ezreal points his gauntlet at one of the blue caster minions and shoots an arcane bolt at it. Ezreal sighs once more, louder. This is the twentieth game in a row that Ezreal has had to play. Constantly fighting, killing minions and dying has completely drained Ezreal. To make matters even worse, he has barely spent time with Sona.

With Sona having to attend both league matches and her own concerts, and with Ezreal being consistently picked as a marksmen or even a mage, their responsibilities have eaten away at the time they can spend together.

Until this match.

Ezreal turns his head when a soft hand taps his shoulder, he tilts his gaze back, he smiles when he sees Sona smiling back at him.

"Welcome back."

Before Ezreal says another word, Sona pulls him in by his shoulders and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

With a fresh smile forming in the corners of his lips, Ezreal continues to fire arcane bolts. Sona stretches out her slender arms and her back as he does so.

Occasionally he turns around to look back at Sona. Wearing her usual attire, her smooth sexy curves hidden behind the etwahl and the robes she is wearing over her figure hugging dress, clearly an attempt by the summoners in making Sona more majestic and pure and less luscious and naughty. But he had seen what is inside that blue dress and the dress struggles to hold back her biggest assets, looking like they are ready to burst out of the tight dress.

Sona looks back at Ezreal catching him staring at her. With a devious smile, she slips down the bottom of her skirt and slowly lifts it up, following the curve of her smooth legs. Her fingers makes small circles on her pale thigh before dropping the dress back down again, giving Ezreal a wink.

"Looks like she has been wanting it too." Ezreal thinks to himself

Ezreal shakes his head.

"No gawking, I need to focus. Once this game is over there won't be anymore."

Sona giggles silently, watching Ezreal trying to focus.

Graves soon paces into the lane, cocking his shot gun, ready to fire. Nami follows him closely, spinning her staff around her hands with precise skill and expertise.

Ezreal and Graves' eyes meet in a gaze of both respect and bitterness, upon breaking their stare they continue to shoot at each other's minions. Graves fires a buckshot straight at Ezreal, he throws himself to the left, the buckshot grazing his jacket, leaving black singe marks on it.

Ezreal's foot lands at an angle, he stumbles sideways until he is caught by Sona, his face landing directly in her chest. Ezreal tenses up when he opens up his eyes.

"Sorry!" Ezreal exclaims stuttering his next words, lifting his head from Sona's chest quickly.

Sona simply gives him a wink coupled with a cheeky smile, pointing at Nami, who is looking away blushing and Graves who is laughing audibly. Ezreal grimaces and raises his gauntlet.

* * *

Ezreal fires a mystic shot at Graves, missing him completely, all of his attempts at fighting sloppy.

"Dammit of all the times why now?" Ezreal curses, his erect manhood slowing him from doing anything.

Sona soon notices Ezreal sudden drop in accuracy, but thinks nothing of it. She places a ward in a nearby bush, she looks up to spot Olaf coming to assist Ezreal and Sona. Ezreal also spots him in the corner of his eye. His eyes flick back at Graves, he continues without any suspicion. Olaf soon reaches position and brandishes his axes before roaring at the top of his lungs and charging behind Nami and Graves. He throws one of his axes straight at Graves, hitting him in his leg. Sona and Ezreal then follow up with her crescendo and his trueshot barrage. Nami retaliates by sending her tidal wave toward Sona and Ezreal knocking her on top of him, in an attempt to holding them back.

"Double kill!" The announcer echoes over Olaf's out bursts of victory

Ezreal wipes wet mud from his face, feeling a weight on his lower body he looks down. Sona lays conveniently on Ezreal's erect crotch. His member catching against her dress. Both of their cheeks turn rosy red. Sona lifts herself up, now knowing why Ezreal had suddenly gotten slower. Ezreal looks at the ground bashfully.

"Sona?" He croaks

She looks up at him, their eyes meeting. Sona's facial expression is equally as embarrassed as Ezreal's.

"Could you um…" Ezreal scratches his head as he tries to form a sentence. "Do something about that?"

He points at his still erect crotch. A moment of silence passes before Sona kneels up and gets herself to her feet, Ezreal does so as well. Sona glances around her then back at him. Her hands rubbing her arms.

In a second decision she grabs Ezreal by his wrist and slowly leads him into a patch of tall grass, away from most of the action. Once they are inside the sanctuary within the tall grass, Ezreal looks at Sona directly in the eyes. He raises a hand to gently stroke her face.

"I love you so much." He mutters

Sona slowly slides her hands up Ezreal's chest and holds onto the hem of his clothing, pulling him into her for a passionate kiss. Ezreal plants his hand on Sona's large chest. Rubbing his thumbs against the erect nubs poking against her cyan dress. Sona's shoulders shudder, pulling Ezreal closer to her, rubbing her body against his crotch. Ezreal moans before Sona silences him with another kiss, her tongue pressing against the inside of his cheeks before flicking his tongue with the tip of hers. Ezreal takes off his gauntlet and gloves as they kiss, Sona pushes her etwahl back a few inches to make more room.

As they kiss, Ezreal falls to his back. Sona climbing on top of him. Ezreal continues to grope at Sona's chest, massaging and squeezing. Sona wraps her arms around him in a tight embrace, Ezreal can almost hear the lewd mewling and moaning escaping Sona's lips. Ezreal soon tugs her tight dress down, licking and sucking at her bare chest as he reveals more and more. Sona slips her hand down in between their bodies, her hand now cupping Ezreal's crotch and rubs it up and down as her back arches from the sharp pleasure at her chest.

Ezreal prods his tongue at Sona's exposed chest, his lips gingerly kiss her flawless skin, leaving a trail of cooling saliva circling around her breast. Ezreal soon reaches her small sensitive nipples. He swirls his tongue around her erect nub at a tantalising slow pace. Ezreal smiles ever so slightly as he watches Sona's reactions as he pleasures her breasts. Ezreal clasps his mouth over her nipples, sucking and gently biting with his teeth. He gently squeezes and rubs her other nipple with his hand. Sona shudders as Ezreal continues to pleasure her, sucking on her warm soft flesh. Sona's hand strokes at Ezreal's crotch as her eye lids flutter in bliss.

Ezreal then wraps his free hand behind her back, pulling her closer. With a coy smile to Sona, his other hand travels down Sona's body, moving along the smooth contours of her body, stopping in between her legs. Sona looks at him with a longing, Ezreal gently brushes his lips against her cheek and kisses her, his hand slowly pulling up Sona's dress.

His fingertips brush against Sona's moist panties once all of her skirt has been pulled up. Sona's body shakes as his fingertips caress her. Ezreal gently traces his fingers along her quivering slit, teasing and rubbing the moist mounds together. When Ezreal lifts his fingers away from her women hood, Sona relaxes slightly, strings of her juices still connecting Ezreal's fingertips to her sex. Without warning, Ezreal kisses Sona, she returns it unaware that his fingers are poising to pleasure her once more. After a few lingering moments of passionate and warm embracing, Ezreal pulls her white panties to the side and slides his fingers into her entrance. Sona recoils her body in blissful response, pleasurable sensations coursing from her lower body like electricity. Ezreal smiles at her positive reactions, gently kissing the side of her chin.

Ezreal pushes Sona onto her back, climbing on top of her, planting one of his hands at the side of her waist. He turns his hand so that his thumb is pressing against Sona's pink clit while his index and middle fingers are pleasuring her. Sona twists around, her back arching off the ground and her fingers clench. Ezreal teases and rubs her relentlessly. Ezreal brings his head down to her crotch, his tongue gingerly pressing and licking at her inner thighs as his fingers slowly move in and out of her. Soon his tongue reaches her slit, he pulls out his fingers, drenched in Sona's fluids. Ezreal gives Sona a light lick to taste making her shiver in both delight and lust before he plunges his tongue inside.

Sona frantically sweeps her arms around trying to find something to hold onto as her body recoils and writhes, her palm catches onto a handful of grass. Her fluids no longer leaking out like before, but splashing against Ezreal's hungry lips in quick gushes. Ezreal lets out an animalistic growl before his tongue focuses of Sona's erect button peeking atop her twitching sex. He swishes his tongue around it and pokes at it with the tip of his tongue. Sona's arms and legs contract, Sona's grip threatening to twist the grass out of the ground. Ezreal teeth ever so gently nibble on her clit, his tongue continues to coat her women hood with warm saliva. His actions send Sona into a lustful frenzy. Ezreal spreads her two mounds open with his fingers and gives her a long lick from the bottom of her slit, up to her clit. Sona's hips shake as she squirts all over Ezreal. His hair and face soaked in a sticky clear sheen of female cum.

Ezreal coughs a few times and lifts up his arm to wipe his face with his sleeve. But Sona stops him, grabbing hold of his arm and moving it away, she climbs atop Ezreal with a seductive carnivorous look on her face. Her face leans in till their noses almost touch. She sticks out her tongue and licks the side of his jaw at a painfully slow pace, licking off her own juice. Ezreal closes his eyes as her tongue travel's long his wet skin. She finishes with a long deep kiss. Ezreal makes low pitched moaning as his tongue is played with by Sona. When their lips part, they look deep into each other's eyes.

Sona kisses him again quickly and slowly shuffles her almost naked body down, her head now above Ezreal's erect penis, his brown pants holding it down, but not hiding it. Sona gently strokes his shaft with her dainty fingers. Even with the brown pants on, Ezreal moans helplessly, pleasurable sparks seemingly igniting wherever her fingertips touch. He moans once more, louder. Sona fingers trail along his erection till they stop at the buttons keeping his pants on.

She looks up and smiles a mischievous smile at Ezreal. Slowly, she unbuttons his pants, his man hood springs into the air as soon as she undoes the third button. Sona's fingers curve in the air, ready to grasp his shaft, but she stops. Instead she flicks it with her finger. Her eyes flicker up at Ezreal, a cute pleading look on his face. Her fingers wrap around his member, barely applying pressure. Ezreal, who can't wait any longer, gyrates his hips almost in desperation, but Sona immediately lets go as soon as he does so.

"Please!" Ezreal pleads, his member twitching as he speaks.

Sona smiles and sticks one of her own fingers in her mouth, sucking it and flicking her tongue expertly around it, pushing it in and out of her mouth making lewd faces. Ezreal almost whimpers as she taunts him.

Before Ezreal can make any more sounds, Sona's tongue touches the base of his shaft, licking up. Ezreal's bottom lip quivers in ecstasy as she licks up and down his erect sex. She focuses her attention on the tip, licking and kissing the head, her hands busy stroking is length and rubbing her own slit, dripping with more fluids. She gently sucks on the underside of his penis, drawing out cries of pleasure from Ezreal. Her soft fingers press on the head of his penis, rubbing it in circles. She brings out her other hand from her nether regions and cups his testes, coating them in her shiny fluids as she massages them. Her eyes stay locked with Ezreal's, who is having trouble staring back at her beautiful face.

Deciding that the time is right, Sona plunges Ezreal's man hood into her mouth, swallowing as much as she can. Her fingers wrap around the remainder of his girth.

"Oh my god" Ezreal gasps, his eyelids shutting closed.

Ezreal quivers and moans with his eyes closed as Sona continues to perform fellatio on him. Her fingers stroke his bare skin as her head bobs up and down his shaft. Her tongue caresses the head of his penis, making Ezreal moan even more. Ezreal clenches his teeth, trying to settle down the intense sensations Sona is causing him.

"Ah! Yes!" Ezreal pants.

His member twitches in Sona's mouth as her cheeks suck against it. Taking it as a cue to pleasure him harder, she plunges deeper into her mouth, sliding in and out of her mouth faster, and her hand twisting around the base of his member. Ezreal moans and cries out in a slurred voice. His thighs tighten around Sona's elbows as she sucks. His member hardens even more, as his climax nears.

"Sona!" He shouts out with his eyes closed shut. "Stop! I am going to cum!"

Her hands let go, his member slowly sliding out of her mouth.

Sona climbs over Ezreal again. Ezreal sighs, the pleasure teetering at the edge of climax. Sona kisses him with his eyes still closed. Her tongue licking along his lip and his inner cheek.

Suddenly his member is strangled by tight wet flesh. Ezreal's eyes open as he cries out in bliss, his semen shooting up into Sona nether regions filling her almost completely.

Ezreal looks up at Sona, her chest also heaving like his. Her mouth open, breathing heavily and gasping for air.

"That wasn't… fair." Ezreal huffs between deep breaths.

Sona makes a giggling expression before she gyrates her hips in a tantalisingly slow motion, their fluids seeping onto Ezreal's crotch, acting as a lubricant for Sona to rub against. Her hands rest on his chest, her fingers twisting around the leather straps across his chest. Slowly Ezreal's member becomes hard again, increasing in size and sturdiness. Sona shivers as it continues to grow inside her women hood.

Ezreal holds onto Sona's hips once he has reached full size. Slowly he lifts Sona up his shaft and back down again, their fluids inside making squelching noises. Eventually they speed up, Sona taking control. Sona gyrates her hips and pumps her hips up and down, her face clearly showing that she is drowning in sexual pleasure. The humid air between them is fill with Ezreal's deep breaths and moans. His hands shoot up at Sona's chest his fingers kneading at her voluptuous curves.

Sona leans forward, placing her arms either side of Ezreal, her speed increases, slapping sounds of their crotches pounding into each other setting the tempo. Ezreal's hands squeeze more at her breasts, his fingertips occasionally brushing over her nipples. More of Sona's and Ezreal's fluids splash out of her slit as Ezreal's member pumps up and down into Sona. His incoherent moans accompany the slapping sounds of their hot flesh.

Sona's arms wrap under Ezreal's chest and gently pulls him up. Now with him sitting up, Sona's lips lock with Ezreal's as her hips bob up and down his lubricated shaft. Ezreal's arms wrap around Sona's back and pulls tight, hugging her too. Holding onto her, he slams his crotch into her, at this point not only does he want her, he needs her.

Ezreal thrusts his hips as fast as he can. Sona losing control of her body and falling forward. One of her hair clips come loose as Ezreal furiously pounds her sensitive inner flesh. Her long blue hair flying in the air. Ezreal moans louder as Sona's body shivers, reaching its peak.

Sona makes a screaming expression as clear lubricants squirt out of her still being fucked slit. Her body goes limp after the incredible orgasm Ezreal gave her, fluids still leaking out of her. Ezreal huffs, recovering from his successful attempt at making Sona cum. He gently kisses her on the cheek and gently rubs and massages her side with his free hand. Sona tries to lift her body and look at him but falls into his arms again, her mind foggy with delight and reeling. Her sex still quivering from its pleasurable ordeal.

"Can I start again?" Ezreal asks out of the blue, still not sated.

Sona makes her best attempt at nodding, her mouth gaping open. Ezreal spears his shaft into her as a response. Sona's body straightens out in both surprise and intense pleasure, her hair standing on end.

He thrusts with all his might into her, rubbing against her wet inner walls over and over again. Their sticky juices make lewd squelching sounds once more. His fingers holding onto her tender flesh. Sona's breasts bounce about wildly. Ezreal continues to relieve both his and her sexual urges, his muscles tensing with burning fatigue and Sona's limbs limp, they eventually settle into a missionary position. They stare into each other's eyes for what felt like lingering hours, Sona's expression asking Ezreal to fuck her silly. His hips pump in and out of her slit, her sticky insides almost sucking him back in again. He grunts as his lower half begins approaching climax.

"I'm going to cum." Ezreal winces through his teeth.

Ezreal lifts one of Sona's smooth long legs onto his shoulder, pulling her hips to his, burying his member into her to the hilt. He straight after fucks her hard and fast. Sona's eyes flutter in complete bliss, her eyes almost rolling back. Her tongue lolling out the side of her gaping mouth as Ezreal thrusts his hips into her. Her fleshy inner walls convulse into another orgasm, squeezing down on Ezreal's throbbing hard cock.

Ezreal cries out as he empties his seed into Sona's awaiting womb, flooding her insides. The liquid result of their love making spills out of Sona once Ezreal pulls out his shaft.

Ezreal lays besides Sona, panting breathing in sweet air.

"An enemy has been slain!" The announcer booms over the battle field.

"Argh dammit! We still have a match to fight Sona." Ezreal exhales, still catching his breath.

They lay there for a few more minutes.

"We need to get going Sona." Ezreal grimaces as he slow props himself up.

Sona however, doesn't get up, she twists herself around to her knees so that her ass is facing him, her hands holding her cheeks open, one of her index fingers sensually rubbing her anus in circles. Her eyes looking at Ezreal in a seductive manner, drawing him in.

Ezreal almost chokes.

"Anal!?"

He looks back behind him to their tower through the blades of grass, then back at Sona.

"I am sure the team can go a little more without us." Ezreal thinks to himself.

He goes down behind Sona, Ezreal gulps as he looks at her ass, the head of his still coated in sexual juices member prodding against her tight anus, cum leaking out of Sona's sex drips down onto the ground. As he prods more and more he slowly becomes hard again, Sona making gasping expressions every time he does so.

Feeling that the time is right, he ever so gently pushes his erect member into her. Her ass slowly stretching to accompany him. Sona makes expressions of slight pain, scaring Ezreal.

"Are you okay?" He asks with worry.

Sona nods, pressing her ass against him more.

"I am going to go slow okay Sona?"

Ezreal gingerly swings his hips back and forth despite not fully penetrating Sona. Every time he slowly thrusts forward, he inches further and further into her. Her asshole tightens on his shaft, making Ezreal want to lose control and fuck Sona senseless.

He soon pushes all of his member into her.

"Are you ready?" He asks, still worried it might hurt for her.

Sona nods, pressing her ass against him. Ezreal slowly picks up pace. The juices that Sona and Ezreal had made before working well as lubricant. Ezreal comfortably reaches a reasonable speed, Sona's hands ball into fists and tighten every time his shaft rubs against her insides. Ezreal leans forward and cups his hands around her breasts, groping them as he thrusts his hips. Sona's face blushes red, the sexual pleasure all gone to her head. Despite starting a few minutes ago, Ezreal can already feel a rocking orgasm approaching.

"Can I go fast Sona?" He asks, his hips slowing down to gentle thrusts.

Sona quickly nods her head, lifting one of her hands to her chest, placing it over Ezreal's hand and moving it in circles to encourage him to be rough.

Ezreal's fingers knead into Sona's flesh, he then pulls her back, his member penetrating her to the hilt. Ezreal starts off fast. Making lewd moans and gasps while fucking Sona as fast as his hips will allow him. Sona's ass tighten even more, constricting Ezreal as his member slides in and out of her. Ezreal makes a few more messy thrusts before he slams Sona's ass against his crotch and lets out his seed deep inside her.

Ezreal groans in satisfaction as the couple falls to their side, Ezreal still holding onto her.

Sona turns her body to Ezreal and locks her lips with him, pulling him tight and not wanting to let him go.

Suddenly the pair are encased in a bubble, Nami accidently disturbing their private time. They both look at Nami and Graves in complete surprise, Sona immediately hides her best parts from the two intruders her face a deep tinge of red, almost as red as Nami's.

As Nami faints, Graves quick draw's into position.

"Oh shi-"

Graves shoots his buckshot quickly followed by his collateral damage.

"Double kill" The announcer exclaims over the battlefield.

* * *

[All] xX_360_NO_SCOPE_Xx (Renekton): wow

[All] 420swag124132 (Graves): LOL

[All] 420swag124132 (Graves): You guys got rekt

[All] SteezeLord (Orianna): gg report bot for feeding and afk

[All] xX_360_NO_SCOPE_Xx (Renekton): noob bot lane


End file.
